Disturb Not
by Steffie1
Summary: Sidestory to Cupid's Terrible Aim. How Mr. Loathe really found Glyde.


Whoohoo, I finally finished a story.

Heh, my other stories just don't seem to want to be written. In "The Best Henchman", Glyde didn't want to go to work yet. In "Spoilt Milk", Glyde's too busy chatting to his parents on the phone to have breakfast with Denise. In "Of Roses & Marmalade", Denise didn't pick her dress for her date yet. Oh well...

This story's based in the same universe as "Cupid's Terrible Aim". Yes, Glyde lied to Tron about how he was found by Loathe.

This is also a foreshadowing to "The Price of Knowledge". That fan-fic would conclude the "Glyde's part of the System" universe.

Enjoy :)

Disturb Not

Characters (c) CAPCOM Story (c) Steffie

Five years ago, Calbania Island

A giant airship landed on the almost-abandoned Calbania Island. The ship almost engulfed the spot where it had landed. Three people stepped out of the ship. One was a woman. She wore a lime-green business dress and shirt, red top and black high-heels. One thing that stood out about her would be her pink hair. Two men stood with her; one a tall man with long black hair. He wore clothes that were more suitable for a ninja. He had a long gash across his face. The other one was a short-and very-round sort of man. He wore a purple business suit. His hands and nose were metal.

The short man's known across Terra as Lex Loathe. His companions were Miyabi Dark, his loyal henchman; and Maddie "Dr. Madd" Loathe, his only daughter. "Calbania Island..." Mr. Loathe smirked as he and his companions stepped a few feet away from their airship.  
"You sure this is the place?" Maddie huffed as she twirled herself in one spot with her arms spread apart. Mr. Dark grunted in annoyance.  
"Sure I'm sure. That digger told us the Mother Lode's buried here"  
"If that's so, then how come no one got the Mother Lode yet"  
"Hmph." Dark gritted his teeth as he shot his boss' daughter a death-glare.

"You two should hold your tongue. You two are grown-ups, yet fought like children! You should be ashamed of yourselves"  
"Sorry, Dad"  
"Sorry, Mr. Loathe"  
"Fine. Dark, we'll use your mecha to Dig in the ruins, okay"  
"I'll get the Arachna-Mecha ready, Mr. Loathe."

Five hours later

The three important members of Loathe Inc. were deep inside the ruins. They were inside the Arachna-Mecha; Miyabi as the pilot and the Loathes as the passengers.  
"We're almost there. There's a light shining up ahead." Dark grinned as he noticed a light that came from a dark cave. "It looks more like something glowing. Something like a...lantern?" Maddie said in nervousness.

The three climbed out of the mecha to get into the cave, since the mecha was too big to fit in it. The ninja lead the way while Maddie stood by her father's side. The three approached the light. They stopped in their tracks when they noticed a giant orb-like object that glowed on the floor. It was the light they had followed. The orb was double the size of an average person. It also looked as if it had something inside.  
"Could this be the Mother Lode?" Mr. Loathe awed as his metal hand touched the surface. As soon as he had touched it, the orb started to melt. The glow stopped as soon as the orb melted away; a young male human revealed to be what had occupied the orb. He laid in a fetal position. His messy hair covered one half of his face. He wore brown-and-white armour that looked it could crumble at the slightest touch. He seemed to be in a deep slumber.

"..." the Loathe Inc. trio tip-toed a bit more close to the young man to make sure they won't wake him up.  
"He looks so pale...and weak." Dr. Madd stated as she studied the mysterious armoured person's entire being.  
"He's quite cold as well." Mr. Loathe's right-hand man observed as his fingers touched the pale man's face.

"What should we do with him, Mr Loathe?" Miyabi asked his superior after a silence that could've deafened him.  
"Bring him along. He could be of some use to us"  
"Will do, Mr. Loathe." the ninja and the doctor said in unison as they carried the man back into the mecha.

They left the ruins with the mysterious man they had found. If only they had read the writing on the walls that were next to the orb.

"You shall not disturb the slumber of one that knew the entire history of the world. Doing so shall be the doom of all..."

THE END 


End file.
